The present invention relates to a nozzle which is slidably connected to the base of the nailer so that the nozzle can be conveniently replaced according to needs.
A conventional power nailer generally has a nozzle connected to a base of a nailer and a magazine for receiving nails is connected to the nailer. The magazine provides nails and the nails are ejected out from the nozzle. The conventional way to connect the nozzle to the base is by bolting the nozzle on the base so that the nozzle is fixed on the base. However, the requirements of the size of the nozzles could be changed because the length of the nails so that the conventional way that fixes the nozzle on the base is not convenient for the users to change a new nozzle.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a nozzle assembly for nailers and comprises a magazine connected to a body of the nailer and a base plate is connected to an end of the magazine. A plurality of slots are defined in a side of the magazine and a plurality of openings are defined through the base plate and communicate with the slots. A nozzle is movably engaged with the base plate. A plurality of nail guide holes are defined through the nozzle and communicate with the openings. Two hooks extend from the nozzle. A cap is mounted on the nozzle and has two apertures through which the hooks are engaged.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle assembly for nailers wherein the nozzle is slidably mounted to the base plate so that the nozzle can be conveniently replaced according to practical needs.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.